


Mickey pretends to be Sleeping Beauty

by Eliskmol



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliskmol/pseuds/Eliskmol
Summary: Mickey pretends to be Sleeping Beauty and Ian wakes him up, sort ofAlso, Mickey refers to the original story,(Rape mentioned (very) briefly because of the original Sleeping Beauty story)





	Mickey pretends to be Sleeping Beauty

“Mickey?” Ian asks as he comes into the living room and smiles when he sees his boyfriend lying on the couch sleeping, or that’s what he thinks.

Mickey carefully opens one eye and sees Ian just look away and quickly closes his eyes again, fighting against a smile.

Ian saw Mickey opened his eye and plans to mess with him a little.

“And only a true love’s kiss could awaken Sleeping Beauty,” Ian says and leans down. He expects Mickey to tell him off, saying he’s pathetic, but he doesn’t. Ian leans down and gives the “sleeping” man a gentle kiss on the lips. The dark haired man tries not to react to the touch but fails and gently answers the peck.

“You know, the prince actually raped her while she was asleep in the real story?” Mickey says informativley as Ian rises up. Well, he knows how to ruin the mood.

“Mickey, the fuck?” he swears and sits back on the floor, looking at the other man as if he can’t believe he said that and to be honest, he can’t.

“It’s true.”

“Can’t we settle for that they live happily ever after instead without anything like that?” Ian waits for an answer in silence. It takes a while before the dark haired man does so.

“Come here then,” Mickey grabs the other’s shirt and pulls him up, on top of him, not settled before Ian is straddling him, leaning down and kissing him. Okay fine, making out with him.

“Is this happy enough for you, firecrotch?”

“With you here, safe? Yeah,” Ian caresses the other man’s face as they look into each other’s eyes.

“Sap,” Mickey mumbles and slaps Ian lightly on the ass.

“Sue me,” the taller man says challengingly and grabs both of Mickey’s wrists to push them down into the sofa. He grinds against the crotch below his, making a breath being pushed out from Mickey’s lips. Both of the slightly hard after the little make out session.

Ian leans down close enough for Mickey to think he will kiss him so he closes his eyes waiting, but nothing comes.

“I’m gonna cook dinner,” Ian whispers before he lets go off his boyfriend and leaves him there on the couch as he walks into the kitchen.

“Fuck you Gallagher!” Mickey exclaims and flips the other man off as the red head is laughing.

“Later, Milkovich!”

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes? Please inform me and I'll fix them
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Ps. the version of Sleeping Beauty I'm referring to is called: Sun, Moon and Talia by Giambattista Basile


End file.
